The mission of the proposed Center is to establish a routine and comprehensive approach to the study of the control of biological processes in eukaryotic organisms. The Center will integrate a set of state-of-the-art analytical technologies resulting in a systematic exploitation of genome sequence information and its application to understanding normal and abnormal cellular processes. Initially, the Center will focus on a model process in genetically well-characterized species whose complete genome sequence is soon to be available, Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Collaborations are already being established to extend the application of the comprehensive approach to other cellular processes in the model eukaryotic organism, S. cerevisiae. Of importance, the choice of pr processes being studied has been made, in part, because of already identified conserved components in regulatory systems known to be altered in certain human diseases. We expect that as the sequence of the human genome becomes more complete the expertise of the Center will be well suited to expanding the knowledge of the function of the encoded products.